


Quiet Moments

by B0NEZ0NE



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Reader Is Not Frisk, man ill get this tagging thing figured out eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0NEZ0NE/pseuds/B0NEZ0NE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your new skeletal boyfriend finds you in your room after a nasty bout of self-harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like shit, and I'm really struggling with my awful brain right now, so I figured I'd write something to make myself feel a little better. I've never really posted my writing before, so I'm sorry if it's not that great. Let me know if there's any weird mistakes, since I don't have anyone to look this over.

You had stopped replying to Sans' texts, which wasn't particularly unusual since you got distracted fairly easily. What was unusual is that your replies were lacking the personality that he'd come to expect before you stopped replying entirely. 

Sans pushed down the panic bubbling up before it overwhelmed him. You were probably just asleep, right? Sometimes you forget to tell him, and end up napping the day away. He smiled to himself at a more recent memory of you apologizing profusely for sleeping nearly 18 hours. He'd popped in to check on you after a couple hours to find you sprawled out in a tangle of limbs and blankets, basically dead to the world. Shaking his head fondly, Sans settled back onto the couch and resumed his game. "they'll be okay..." he murmured to himself.

And yet, the nagging doubt remained. What if you weren't okay? What if you were struggling, alone, like he had done so often in the past? Sans threw the controller onto the cushion next to him and clenched his bony fists. He would just pop in real quick, find you napping, and everything would be fine.

When he stepped through the shortcut into your entryway, everything seemed off. The house was too quiet, too still. You usually had the TV and air conditioner running as background noise, and with them powered down, the silence was almost deafening. The nervous thrumming of his soul seemed to echo off the walls as he quietly padded through the hallways and up to your room.

As he approached your door, he could hear your muffled hiccups and quiet sobs. Sans took a deep breath and knocked gently on your door, softly calling out to you. "sweetheart? is everything alright? i'm going to come in now."

You shifted slightly, not looking at him as he walked to your bed and glanced you over, eyes wide with fear and concern. Angry red lines marred the pale skin on your forearms and thighs, and your fingers still numbly clutched the small blade used to create them. Sans reached over and gently pried it away from you before seating himself on the bed, shuffling some of the blood-stained tissues away from the two of you in the process. He inhaled deeply while assessing the damaged you had caused to yourself. Fresh tears rolled down your face as you mumbled apologies to him, still avoiding his gaze. He reached up to brush the tears away before cupping your face, giving you a sad smile.

"i'm not upset with you babe, i promise. you have nothing to apologize for." He cooed, running his cool thumbs across your cheeks comfortingly before removing his hands entirely. He closed his eye sockets and moved his hands to your self-inflicted injuries. "i know i'm not as great with healing magic as Pap is, but i'm going to try, okay?" He opened his eyes again to get your approval. You nodded weakly, finally making eye-contact with him. His hand glowed a faint blue as he hovered them over the cuts, urging them with his soul to heal. You let out a shuddering sigh as the magic took hold, easing the stinging pain.

Sans removed his hands and took yours in his own as he motioned you to move closer. He wrapped an arm around your waist as you climbed into his lap and nuzzled the top of your head, sighing quietly.  
"i'm sorry i didn't get here sooner. i know how it feels to feel like you're alone with your problems, and that you can't bother other people with them." He ran his hand up your back, rubbing soothing circles before continuing. "but, you can always come to me. i care about you so much, and i want to be here for you. now how about you tell me what started this?"

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about writing something about how the Reader and Sans get together, if anyone is interested.


End file.
